Lori's Nightmare
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Lori has a secret and doesn't want anybody to know. Not even Tommy and Merton. Who will she tell? What will happen? Find out in Lori's Nightmare. Please r&r. TommyLori. Rated T for brief sexual references and violence.
1. Nightmares and Orange Juice

Chapter 1

_"Ooh Lori. You are so good.", A man's voice said as he leaned in to kiss his daughter a girl about 7 or 8. _

Lori woke up with a gasp. She looked around the room and sighed. She was haunted by these dreams even though her two friends, Tommy Dawkins and Merton Dingle, didn't know she was having these dreams she pretended that something was not wrong.

She looked at the clock. It was 8:30 in the morning. She had only just went to bed 2 hours ago. She got up and moved to her dresser. She threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and moved downstairs to where her mother and step-father were sitting.

"Good morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?", Her stepfather asked her as she grabbed a cup and poured Orange Juice. "Not so good. I'm exhausted. I've got to run. Merton and Tommy are meeting me outside.", Lori said as she finished her cup of Orange Juice.

"Bye.", Lori said as she slammed the door behind her. She stood there waiting to see the oh so familiar Hearse when it finally came. "What took so long? I waited nearly an hour for you guys.", Lori said kidfully.

"It was Tommy's fault he wanted to stop by the Hungry Bucket and get two buckets of chicken.", Merton replied. Lori forgot that Tommy was a werewolf and that he had a really big appetite. She smiled and looked out the window and fell asleep.

_"Ow. Daddy. You're hurting me."_

_"Quit you're whining. Do you love me?"_

_"Yes I love you."_

_"Then go through this like a frickin grown woman."_

Lori woke up to find Tommy and Merton staring at her. They were smiling. Tommy took her hand and felt it. "Why are you all sweaty? And you look like you haven't had any sleep in ages. Are you okay?", Tommy asked as he pushed the hair out of her eyes.


	2. The New Teacher

Sorry I know that the author's note's supposed to be in the first chapter. So here it is. I do not own Big Wolf On Campus. But if I did I would have made more episodes. This is for you guys that wanted me to write a second chapter.

Chapter 2

"Yeah I'm fine. Just had a bad dream is all. So where are we? Are we at school yet?", Lori asked hopefully to avoid having to tell them what her "nightmare" was all about. Merton looked at her confused and nearly missed the school entrance.

"Merton! Watch where you're going.", Tommy said. Merton looked and turned sharply into the school parking lot. Merton parked his Hearse and got out. "So Lori. What was this bad dream about?", Tommy asked in his caring voice.

"Just some bad memories from when I was a kid.", Lori said in a hoarse voice. Tommy looked at her lovingly then took her in his arms. "Lori. You can tell me anything. You do know that right?", Tommy asked as he let go of Lori.

Lori nodded and wiped her eyes. She hugged Tommy and kissed him. Tommy and Lori walked up to the door and opened it. They then walked inside and met up with Merton. "What took you so long? I've been waiting an hour for you to get here."

"Sorry buddy but we just got caught up.", Tommy said as he opened his locker. The bell finally rang and Tommy, Lori, and Merton made their way to the first class of the day. The most boring class out of all the subjects.

"History. Today we will be talking about the Revolution. Open your history books to Pg. 138. The Revolution was one of the most interesting wars. It was...", The teacher dragged on. Lori fell asleep as did half the class.

"Don't you tell anybody about what happened or I will find out.", Lori's dad threatened her as he got up and uncovered Lori's mouth.

"I won't.", A 7-year-old Lori said as her dad got up and left her room. She stared up at the ceiling. Daddy always did that to her. Touch her. Mommy didn't know about it. She was too afraid to tell anybody.

"Remember don't tell anyone.", Her dad repeated as he went through the door. "Good night.". And her dad shut the light off and closed the door.

Again Lori woke up and looked around. She sighed and left the classroom. What happened next was totally unexpected. Lori saw her dad talking to the principal. 'Please don't let him be a teacher here.', Lori thought.


	3. Lori's Dad:The New Teacher?

**Here it is. Chapter 3. I know some of my fans have been waiting for this chapter. Especially the ones at SO I present to you Chapter 3 of Lori's Nightmare. Check it out:**

Chapter 3

"Yes Mr.Porter. We're open to suggestions from any of the faculty.", The principal said as they walked down the hall. Lori caught some of the words they were saying next. "I have a daughter that goes here. Perhaps you know her. Lori Baxter?", Mr. Porter said as he continued walking down the hall.

"Oh, yes. Ms. Baxter. She never told me about her father.", The principal said.

"She doesn't talk about me much. Must be because she's devastated that I left. After all she was my little girl."

'Yeah right. More like your little--', Lori thought but then was interrupted. "Lori? Are you okay?", That cute caring voice that sounded oh so familiar. "Tommy.", Lori whispered. "What are you doing?", Tommy asked as he bent down with Lori.

"I'm spying.", Lori said as she looked around the corner.

"On the new teacher?", Tommy asked as he took her aside.

"No time to explain. I've got to go.", Lori said as she left. Tommy was confused. What was she doing spying on the new teacher? And what is Lori dreaming about whenever she closes her eyes that makes her sweat?

This was all the questions that were running through his cute little head.

Things didn't change at lunch. Lori wasn't there to eat with Merton and Tommy. "Merton. Have you noticed that Lori isn't in school?", Tommy asked between bites of his lunch. Merton looked around.

"As a matter of fact I haven't. Where is she?", Merton asked as he looked around for her. Tommy and Merton decided to go visit Lori after school. And they were true to their word. It didn't take long before they were out of school.


	4. Movie Night Over At Lori's

**Here it is. Chapter 4. Sorry if I haven't been on in a long time. Well, anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 4

**Knock Knock Knock! Lori went to the door to answer it. When she opened it she saw that there were two boys who had brought movies and the popcorn for a movie night over at her house.**

**"You guys. Come on in.", Lori said as she opened the door wider and welcomed her friends. She noticed there was a note on the door. She saw her dad's neat handwriting and she took it.**

**With shaky hands she slowly opened it.**

_Lori,_

_As you know I am back in town_

_We have some unfinished business_

_Meet me at the park_

_Love,_

_Your dad_

_P.s. Don't tell anybody about_

_this note or you'll_

_regret it"_

Lori? You ready to watch 'Nightmare on Elm Street'?", Merton asked as he put the tape in. Lori sighed and nodded. Merton was always there to cheer her up. And nothing made it better than watching a scary movie with her two friends.

As usual Lori sat by Tommy and Merton beside Lori. But when Tommy put his arm around her she had a flashback. Mommy was in the kitchen and Lori and Daddy were the only ones that were in the living room.

Daddy put his arm around her and started to feel on her.

"No!", Lori said as she gasped. She moved his arm off of her shoulder and started to hyperventilate and cry. "What's wrong?", Tommy asked as he moved over to her. "Don't touch me.", Lori demanded.

Tommy was worried about her at this. "Lori. What's going on?", Tommy asked as he took her face in his hands and looked in her eyes. "Nothing.", Lori lied. Lori got up and moved into the kitchen.


	5. The Note

**Hey Guys. Sorry For The Wait. Here's the 5th chapter. Hope You Enjoy It.**

Chapter 5

_"Mommy!"_

_"Don't tell anybody."_

_"I love you."_

_"Don't tell anybody."_

These words repeated in her head. Lori just sat down and cried. She remembered the note. What would happen if she actually met with her dad after all these years? Would he try it again? After all, she was specifically told to come alone.

Dare she go? She went back and forth between these thoughts. 'Should I go and Tommy and Merton be there? Or should I go without them?', She thought. She sighed. She didn't want to see her father but she did want to see him.Knock Knock Knock! Another knock at the door. Tommy paused the movie and went to answer it. There stood about a 6" 2' man with blonde hair and green eyes. He handed Tommy a note.

"Who is this from", Tommy asked as he turned it around in his hands. The man just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "Merton. Look. It's a letter for Lori.". Tommy said as he sat back down on the couch.

"Who is it from?", Merton asked as he pressed play on the vcr remote. "Maybe I should give this to Lori.", Tommy said as he got up again. He made his way to the kitchen and found Lori. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she was now balled up asleep.

Tommy just smiled and picked her up and carried her to the couch and laid her there. Merton was now watching the middle of the movie. Tommy smiled lightly at the way that Lori's hair shined when she was asleep.

Or the way her nose twitched whenever she rolled over. What was going on behind those big eyes of hers? He smiled again and leaned in to kiss her. Lori didn't stir she just smiled and started to twitch.

_"Kiss me Lori.", Daddy said._

_"I don't want to.", Lori cried._

_"I said do it.", Daddy said as he slapped her._


	6. I've got to tell you something

**Hope you're enjoying this story. Well, here's the 6th chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 6

Lori woke up from yet another nightmare. She sat up and found a pair of brown eyes staring at her. "Tommy? What time is it?", She asked as she stretched. "It's 5 in the morning. Merton fell asleep.".

Lori looked at the shorter boy in front of her. She smiled. 'The movie must've been more boring than I thought.', She thought amusingly to herself. "Are you going to be okay?", Tommy asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. So how cute did I look sleeping?", Lori asked with a smile on her face. "Well, you looked so cute with the way your nose curled up whenever you rolled over.", Tommy said as he started to yawn.

"Tommy did you get any sleep last night?", Lori asked as she started to stretch. "No. And it was fun. Cause I got to see the way you snore.", Tommy said as he started yawning. Lori knew that he was kidding.

Tommy put his arm around her and they cuddled. "Oh and Lori, this came in the mail.", Tommy said as he handed her the note. She opened it and started to read it.

Lori,

This is your last chance.

Meet me in the park

tomorrow at 8.

I mean it this time.

Love,

Your dad

P.s. Remember to

come alone.

Again her dad had written her a letter with the words _come alone_. She got up and ripped up the letter and threw it away. "Tommy. I've been lying to you.", Lori called from the kitchen as to she was grabbing 2 sodas.

"What do you mean?", Tommy asked his eyes wide. Lori sat down beside him and they opened their sodas.


	7. The Truth Behind Her Dreams

**Well, thanks to all the people who gave me good reviews, I have gotten to Chapter 7 in my story. Thanks to: ObsurusLupa, EgyptianGoddessSahara, and Gothfaery for keeping this story going. And in this chapter Merton has mor quirkiness. Just so you guys know.**

Chapter 7

"You know those bad dreams that I've been having where I wake up in a cold sweat and I start gasping?", Lori asked hoarsely. "Yeah. What is it?", Tommy asked taking her face in his hands and lifting her eyes to his.

"Here goes. My dad molested me when I was 7 and I still haven't forgotten about it.", Lori said as her voice sounded as if she was about to cry. Which was very rare because Lori was the toughest girl in Pleasantville.

"What? Lori, why didn't you tell me this before?", Tommy asked as he set his soda down and started to wolf-out. "I was afraid that you would try to kill him.", Lori sobbed. Tommy smiled gently.

She was right about the killing him part but all he cared about was Lori. He took her in his arms. "Did he get charged?", Tommy asked as they sat back down on the couch. "No. It was his word against mine."

Tommy got up and made his way toward the door. Lori stopped him. "Tommy. Please don't go.", Lori begged as she grabbed his arm. Tommy looked at Lori and smiled the warmest smile.

"Okay. I won't.", Tommy said as he and Lori started to make their way to the couch. There they fell asleep holding onto eachother as to make sure that they didn't leave. When Merton woke up he found to his surprise Lori and Tommy asleep on the couch.

"Awwww! I shouldn't wake them. Too late!", Merton said as he took out a blowhorn. He blared the blowhorn. Tommy and Lori woke up with a start and rolled off the couch. The impact of the floor to Tommy's face made him wolf-out.

"Ow. Just so you know. Your dead.", Lori said as she got up. Tommy just caught him in the middle of the room and gently bodyslammed him into the floor. Lori sat on top of him and pinned him.

"1, 2, 3.", Tommy called as he slammed the floor. "The winner and still champion Lori Baxter.". Tommy was always like this in the morning. Hyped up. Lori found this awfully cute. _Knock Knock Knock!_ The friends cut off short.


	8. Face to Face With Lori's Dad

**Here's another chapter of "Lori's Nightmare". And I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story. Thanks again for the support. Well, on with the story.**

Chapter 8

"Hello?", Tommy asked a tall man. About 5" 6'. And he had familiar eyes. Lori's eyes. "What do you want?", Tommy asked as he started to growl really low. "I'm just looking for Lori. Where is she?", The man asked as he pushed his way through the door.

He finally found her. "Lori. Ah, my sweet little girl.", He said as he gathered her in his arms. She pushed out of his grasp and moved over to Tommy's side. "I suggest you get out now.", Tommy said now starting to go full wolf.

"I understand that you wouldn't want to talk to me. After all I did to you. I'll leave.", Lori's dad said as he went out the door. Lori sighed and hugged Tommy with gratitude. Tommy silently sighed and he de-wolfed.

"I never want to go through that again.", Lori whispered. "You won't have to.", Tommy replied. Merton rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Tommy. We'd better be leaving. Our parents will wonder where we were all night.", Merton called out as he went out the door.

Tommy let go of Lori and turned to leave. "Bye.", Tommy said. "It's going to be okay Lori. I won't let anything happen to you.". Lori smiled. She appreciated the fact that Tommy would actually protect her. After all, it was her that broke up with him.

"I know. Bye Tommy.", Lori said as she closed the door. As soon as the door was closed Lori's dad snuck up behind her and grabbed her mouth. "Lori, Lori, Lori. Did you think that I would leave that easily. You're wrong.", Her dad whispered in Lori's ear.

Her eyes got wide and she started to scream. Her dad dragged her to a chair, tied her up, and began to threaten her. "Now noone can hear you scream.", Her dad whispered. "Noone.". But, how wrong he was.

Tommy had heard Lori's whimpering and he was running to see what the problem was. 'How could I have just left her there?', Tommy thought to himself as he ran Merton right behind him.


	9. The End Of It All

**I Am Sorry To Report That This Is The Last Chapter Of Lori's Nightmare. But, There Might Be A Sequel In The Future. I Hoped That You Have Enjoyed Reading This Story As Much As I Have Enjoyed Writing It. Review This And Tell Me If There Should Be A Sequel. Thanks Again For The Support. And Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

When Merton finally caught up to Tommy they had finally reached Lori's house. Inside Tommy could hear Lori's dad threatening her. At this time Tommy was already angry. But, this. This was the last straw.

All Mr. Porter heard was the door falling to the ground and there stood a wolfed-out Tommy followed behind by Merton. "Let her go.", Tommy demanded his fangs bared. "And who are you wolf-boy?", Lori's dad asked.

Merton chimed in. "He's a full-blooded American werewolf. And you'd better do what he says because he'll rip you apart limb from limb. He'll--", Merton ranted on. "Merton! He gets it.", Tommy said.

Tommy started towards Lori and started to untie her. Merton, as always, was the distraction. But, it didn't help. Because... "Tommy!", Merton screamed. Tommy fell to the floor in front of Lori's feet.

There was a hole where the bullet had hit. Lori fell to the ground near Tommy's body. She took his head in her hands and laid it in her lap. She began to stroke Tommy's curly brown hair and she began to sob.

"Now for you.", Mr.Porter said as he turned on Merton with the gun. Merton didn't know what to do. After all, Tommy was the fighter and he was the sidekick. So doing the only thing he could do, he ran over to Tommy and tried to wake him up.

"Tommy? Tommy, come on. Get up. Just get up.", Merton pleaded along with Lori. And the wolfy instincts made Tommy get up immediately and fight. Even though the bullet had injured him he fought long and hard.

Finally, Lori's dad had fallen and Tommy's breathing got shallow. Merton called the ambulance and Lori held Tommy's hand to make sure that he was still alive. When the ambulance got there Tommy had been half-alive.

"How long has he been unconscious?", Lori asked. "24 hours. That bullet must have hit him harder than I thought.", Merton said. Tommy stirred. He had been in the hospital and he was wanting to see his two friends' faces.

"Hey guys. How have you been?", Tommy asked. Lori and Merton both started to smile. They both had mixed emotions. Happiness, sadness, and relief. After all Tommy had sacrificed his life for theirs.

"How does it feel?", Lori asked running her hand over the scarred area on his chest. "Still a little sore.", Tommy said grabbing her hand. Lori and Tommy looked into eachother's eyes and leaned in to kiss.


	10. The Followup

**I have decided to do a follow-up. I know I left questions in everybody's minds. So here's a follow-up of Lori's Nightmare. Enjoy. **

It's been two weeks since the whole ordeal with Lori's dad. Merton had gotten over that whole entire gun-pointed-at him thing. Lori had set up a court date and asked me to be a witness. And her dad is on all the news stations. Not like that. They say he was the only one that survived the "werewolf attacks". Nah, I'm just kidding. Today is the day that we have to be in court. Today Saturday April 21st is when we go before the judge and hear his verdict.

"We find the defendant Guilty. For Child Molestation.", The jury called to the entire court. Merton sighed and smiled. He hugged Lori along with me. "You are hereby sentenced to spend 25- life for attempted murder and for child molestation. Court is dismissed.", The judge said as he slammed his gavel down and left. The news reporters went crazy that day. "Ms. Baxter, are you relieved?", my mom asked.

Well, that's all there is. Oh yeah, I'm missing out on one part. Mr. Porter? He's heavily guarded. There's no way he's getting out. And he still has to pay for shooting me with that bullet.


End file.
